Enticing the esperkin
by JGT1201
Summary: When a peacful walk in the order's sanctuary causes the emperor to stumble upon terra in trouble how will he react?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; don't own nothing in this story, nope, nothing.

* * *

The Emperor sighed, he was content for now to let the pawns of Cosmos scurry about like panicked rats fleeing a derelict ship, it made no difference to him, they would all bow before him soon enough. His presence in the Order's Sanctuary would surely not go unnoticed for long, since it was the side of Cosmos's base of operation but as he glanced about there seemed to be no one, no Warrior of Light prattling on about his light never fading, no Firion whining about his dreams or his rose, it was quiet and the Emperor enjoyed the calm. Even that detestable Goddess was no where to be seen, it really seemed like he was being allowed a moments peace and why not he thought, 'I have done more planning than anyone else in this farce, accept perhaps Golbez' he frowned, Golbez would betray them, he knew this to be true, he would have to keep a close watch on him. His thoughts were distracted by the all too familiar sound of combat, he looked around and saw one of Cosmos's pawns locked in combat with a swarm of manikins. He raised an eyebrow, there was over 50 of the manikins all attacking the one being, a smirk formed on his face which slowly became a grimace, his plan would fail if all the warriors could not acquire they're crystals, how dare this one jeopardise is plan. He stalked over slowly still unable to see which of the pawns it was, whomever it was they were doing badly.

He got closer to the fight and saw that it was in fact the esperkin that Kefka was so obsessed with, and to be honest the emperor realised why that very second, Terra tranced into her esper form and began laying waste to the manikins she wiped out 40 in such a short length of time but then she collapsed and The Emperor got a good look at her face, he gasped 'such beauty…' he thought, 'this one should live, beauty to equal mine should at least be preserved'. He raised his staff above his head and began channelling Starfall. "Heavens!" he said loudly to get the manikin's attention, 'simple minded wretches' he thought as he continued to power Starfall, with a roar he released the power and the heaven's descended onto the manikins slaughtering all off the remaining monstrosities. The Emperor walked calmly over to the fallen cosmos warrior, he felt a smirk tug at his lips. "Something go awry?" he asked tauntingly to Terra

"Emperor… why did you help me?" Terra asked, The Emperor looked delighted at the sheer fear on her face, he knelt down and cupped her face, her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Simply preserving beauty" He said with a cruel smirk, she rose on to her elbow and smacked his hand away, her arm gave out and she fell, her eyes tight shut in anticipation of the impact of the ground, the pain never came however, she opened her eyes and the next thing she saw was The Emperor's eyes, the pale orbs didn't seem so cruel right now.

The Emperor's hand was smacked away as he thought it would be, the girl was predictable, what he didn't predict was her trying to stand by pushing herself up on her elbows, foolish girl. Instinctively he caught her, it wasn't really intention, there was no real meaning behind it, he just caught her, the ground may have been essentially water but that didn't stop it from hurting. Now she was staring intently into his eyes and he was staring back, her blue eyes were so gentle, despite the torment Kefka put her through. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she has never felt hatred' The Emperor thought.

"Please…" Terra's quiet voice shocked him out of his daydream "I think I can stand." A cruel smirk formed on his face, his mind racing, she thought he truly cared, how perfect. Somewhere however in the back of his mind, the small portion of him that still knew how to even recognise kindness protested at his thought of cruelty, he frowned at this 'since when do I care what befalls these pawns?' He stood up as she shakily did the same, she stumbled again and grabbed onto his arm for support. His temper flared at this 'I am to be support for her now?' he thought disdainfully 'why don't I mind her leaning on me…' he shook his head, this place… it was tempering the remaining morality he had, he didn't like it.

"Thank you…" Terra said timidly "I don't know why you saved me but…thank you." The Emperor shook her off.

"Your words are worthless to me" he said glancing at her from the corner of her eyes "however… you do have something I would like" A devilish smirk appearing on his face.

"w-what?" Terra asked truly terrified wishing for another warrior of cosmos now, or even cosmos herself, anything to get away from her rescuer turned tormentor. Again the look Terra gave caused the Emperor to stop in his tracks 'this is wrong…' a voice in the back of his mind said 'she doesn't deserve this…' he gripped his head as a shooting pain ran through his head.

"Agh! What… Is this?!" He yelled, the pain felt so unreal, it was almost like his very soul was being torn in two and with it, his mind, he threw his head back and yelled as the pain intensified. Then it stopped, he collapsed and blacked out, the last thing he heard was Terra's voice, it sounded panicked he mused a smile on his face as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

So, should i continue with this?


	2. Void where prohibited

Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed :)

Disclaimer ; don't own final fantasy, its all square enix's.

* * *

All encompassing nothingness, there seemed to be nothing as far as the emperor could see, but was he really seeing anything, it was so dark he didn't know, his eyes wouldn't adjust to the blackness, it was just permanent. 'Is this the void that Exdeath and that grotesque Cloud of Darkness are constantly prattling on about? I must say it is less than I believed…' The emperor tried to right himself, but was he even lying down to begin with? 'This place is much to confusing' he decided 'I can conquer Hell, this desolate waste of nonexistent space should be nothing.' He focused, he needed to find a way out, perhaps if he simply willed himself to be at the Chaos shrine he would be transported there like usual.

"Do not be foolish Mateus." A deep voice sounded from no where in particular.

"And who might you be? The custodian of this wretched place perhaps?" Mateus asked the voice.

"You should know your place little one, I am the great will itself! I am shinryu!" Suddenly the large dragon was in front of Mateus, glaring down upon him, however Mateus was unflinching.

"Well then, you will release me from this place or I will destroy you." Mateus threatened, anyone looking upon this situation would have been dumbstruck at the sight of the man threatening the large dragon, but the hellfire behind Mateus's eyes left no doubt, he would not simply do what this over grown snake wanted.

"You will change your tone when you address the great will insolent wretch!" Shinryu roared and Mateus grabbed his head in pain, it seemed like every fibre in his being was being ripped into pieces.

"S-Stop this!" Mateus choked out falling to his knees.

"You see Mateus, how very insignificant you are." The pain faded.

"So this was all about showing your power?" Mateus asked standing again, glaring at the dragon.

"Not quite my boy." Another voice said from behind Mateus, he spun round and glared at the old man.

"So why then am I here then? I warn you, I want a straight answer old man, my patience is growing thin." Mateus said his brow knitted into a frown. Rather frustratingly the old man chuckled.

"Threats will get you nowhere in this place my boy, you will make more progress when you actually stop trying to be so menacing and let us say what we have to." Mateus was taken aback, he lowered his head in defeat 'this must be some kind of worse hell…' he thought dismally.

"No its not a worse kind of hell, it is the void Mateus, you were correct in your initial guess, however this is more of a closed section of the void if you will." The dragon rumbled.

"So, why am I here?" Mateus asked.

"You intervened with the natural order I'm afraid." The old man said.

"What do you mean? Mateus asked "Who are you anyway?"

"Well, the side of Cosmos and the side of Chaos cannot coincide as they are now, but you saved a Cosmos warrior. To your second question I am Cid of the Lufaine, I study this conflict along side Shinryu. So tell us Mateus, why did you save Terra?"

"If you must know, it is imperative to my plan that every Cosmos pawn receive their crystal, as you no doubt know they are the fragments of cosmos herself, as such when the warriors have their crystals, Chaos can finally offer Cosmos an absolute death and then I shall rise above the wreckage of the conflict and rule even the gods." Mateus finished with a smirk on his face.

"Your plan will never succeed." Shinryu said shaking its massive head. "You must know first life without power, as it is you are selfish, egocentric and obsessed with power, as such life is meaningless, so you must learn to live without seeking power." Shinryu explained showing the wisdom gained through being the great will.

"There is no life for me without power, I deserve the power I have earned." Mateus said frowning again.

"Mateus, what do you believe would happen should Chaos and Cosmos try to coincide?" Cid asked the troubled royal.

"They could not, they are opposing elements, like fire and ice."

"Ah but what if fire changed?" Cid asked

"Changed how? Fire is hot old man, or have you forgotten that being lost in this pathetic place?" Mateus said loosing his temper again.

"Think boy! If fire inversed, fire no longer gave out heat but drew heat in, endothermic instead of exothermic." Cid explained "If Chaos suppressed disorder instead of simply spreading it what would happen then hmm?"

"Think on this Mateus, think of life without seeking power when we send you back, however we need someone to oppose Firion so we will be drafting in another person to fill your space." Shinryu said, amusement in the great beast's voice.

"Replace me?! With whom?! That wretch Leon?!" Mateus exclaimed outraged.

"No no, your thinking to much, simply another you." Shinryu said, his chuckle sounded like rolling thunder and for a moment Mateus was almost compelled to laugh as well.

"There can be no other me you senile old lizard." Mateus sneered.

However he was proven wrong, as with a flick of his arm Shinryu conjured a copy of the emperor, the colour between them was different however, this emperor was dressed in silver and black, as soon as he was conjured, he was gone. "Where did you send that abomination?!" Mateus roared at the dragon and Cid.

"Why to the Chaos shrine, to continue with your plot of course. We are done here Mateus, think on life without power, and perhaps you will receive your hellfire back." Cid remarked smiling "Good luck lad, you'll need it." Before Mateus could protest he was sent hurling through the void, he tried to hold onto consciousness but it was to no avail he blacked out, it was all too much.

"He's coming around!" A shrill voice pierced Mateus's stupor, possibly a child's voice either way, it was annoying. Mateus groaned and with a supreme amount of effort opened his eyes, the sky in the order's sanctuary was cloudy as ever, always seeming to threaten rainfall that never arrived.

"We've wasted too much time!" A voice Mateus recognised as Firion yelled, Mateus turned and his eyes widened as Firion released his straight arrow attack, the magic arrow sailing toward Mateus, there was no room for him to defend himself he closed his eyes and waited for the arrow to end him. It never did however, he opened his eyes to see a raging burst of water surge in front of the arrow and knock it away from Mateus. He glanced around and his eyes met those of his saviour, Terra, her hands still shining blue had saved him. This was very confusing to him, 'why did she save me? Repaying me? I shall have to ask her later.'

"Firion, be at peace." The serene voice of Cosmos herself calmed the dream chasing rebel. "Now Mateus please, tell us why you are here." The goddess asked. Mateus groaned, 'this would take a while' he inwardly sighed.

* * *

So just to be clear, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!! :D :D

Mateus has lost his hellfire power by the way, I thought that was a tad obscure of me, shinryu took it so he could see life without power, he still has his magic though, he's not completely helpless, and what will the second Mateus do to our Mateus? No one knows! XD

Please tell me what you thought and thanks for the reviews :) sorry for mistakes i made


	3. Deitys are smart fact

Soooo.... yeah i'm not dead 'n such lol.

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

Mateuslet out a long withdrawn sigh 'how many times must I explain this?' he inwardly wondered, the useless goddess didn't seem to be getting his plan, he didn't blame her it was flawlessly brilliant but after the second time he was forced to explain it even he was beginning to grow weary of telling them the same thing again and again, so what if he wasn't telling them his real plan, they couldn't tell. He fought to hide a smirk that threatened to play upon his lips at the thought of fooling a goddess, this would definitely put him above the rest of the Chaos forces. "Emperor, I'm afraid that this is the last time I will simply ask of you to tell me what it is you are planning, if your deceit does not end soon I will be forced to take the information from you." Cosmos said looking sad at the thought of forcing him to tell her the truth. Mateus gasped 'how?! My lie was flawless, even Ultimecia and the others believed it.'

"I… I am not…" Mateus started but he was interrupted by Cosmos.

"So be it… warriors please, leave us for now." Cosmos looked truly saddened as she dismissed her warriors.

"But Cosmos we cannot leave, what if he attempts to harm you?" Warrior of light asked concern evident on his face.

"Do not worry my Warrior, he cannot harm me here." Cosmos smiled at the warriors, the first genuine smile from the goddess that Mateus had observed since awakening, she just seemed, sad.

"As you wish Cosmos." The Warrior dutifully bowed and left with the other warriors glancing back and following him.

"Now Mateus it is just me and you, I implore you to tell me your plan. I do not wish to harm you." Cosmos said looking sad again.

"Do what you must for I shall not reveal my plan willingly." Mateus said with his familiar sneer, however Cosmos seemed unperturbed and calmly placed her hand on Mateus's forehead.

Mateus would have gasped had he any control over himself, his entire being stopped responding to his commands, he couldn't even formulate speech to order Cosmos to stop. Then from within the depths of his mind, some part of him that still functioned according to what he wanted clicked and he was thinking again and plotting as fast as he could, he first tried to move, something small so as to not attract the wretched deity's attention, however even moving his finger was incredible difficult. 'Perhaps I should've told her… no I am the emperor of Palamecia! I shall not lay down like some mongrel pup!' With all the focus in his entire being Mateus focused on his trusty staff, and smirked as it was in his hands again, he launched a mine as fast as he could, it was poorly formed mine, barely able to sustain it's shape but it still exploded and that was his intention. He stood shakily and pointed his staff at Cosmos, he was blacking out again he could feel it, creeping at the side of his vision 'perhaps I'll get another lecture from that pitiful old man and that detestable dragon again.' Mateus would have chuckled at his own dark humour however he was still trying to look menacing, "Stay out of my mind Cosmos." He said darkly "It is not your…place." He fell to one knee and propped himself upon his staff, simply gasping trying to maintain his grip on reality. He was surprised to find a warmth washing over him, restoring his senses. He stood up again and to his shock there was a light fading from Cosmos' hands. "Why?" He asked simply.

"I apologise Mateus, I should have warned you about the process but I feared you would object." Cosmos said, a smile on her face again as if he hadn't just blew up a mine in her face.

"You feared I would object?! I'm on the side of Chaos you sycophantic wretch! Why in the nine unimaginable hells do you care?!" Mateus yelled beyond breaking point now. However Cosmos simply frowned and walked over to him.

"Mateus, you are broken, poor child have you ever learned what it is to trust another person?" Cosmos asked truly sympathetic, this only enraged Mateus further.

"Why?! What does it matter if I have ever trusted another wretched person? What does trust get you aside from betrayal from the ones you apparently trusted?" Mateus said bitterly.

"If you have never trusted before how can you be sure of betrayal?" Cosmos asked sitting on the centrepiece of the Order's Sanctuary.

"People are not good creatures, that is why people must be governed by one who is completely unaided by the weakness of trusting others." Mateus said reciting the old speech he would tell himself in the very _very _early days of his rule to assure himself he was doing the right thing. However an assassination attempt does tend to make a person a little more solitary.

"I know of your past Mateus, it's okay, you are strong, most people would break given the tremendous pressure and stress you've had to go through, you can let it out. Not to sound _cliché _but its not your fault." Cosmos said, her very words soothing Mateus in a strange way he never felt, ever.

"I… am doing the right thing…aren't I?" He asked, unsure of himself for the first time in his life since first becoming the emperor. What if all the choices he made to benefit his kingdom, were the wrong choices? Was he beyond guilt? Beyond retribution? There were too many things that he didn't know, too many things he was unsure of, before Cosmos delved into his mind it was all so simple, he wanted so he took, but now that seemed…wrong. He felt something slide down his cheek, was he crying? This was impossible, he never cried, ever. Even when his father passed away it was simply his time to take up the responsibility, but here he stood, before his enemy in tears. He almost wished she would call Firion over to end him and spare his humiliation, however she stood and walked over to him and draped her arms around his shoulders and hushed him as a mother would a child. He should kill her but he didn't want to, and that confused him more than anything, it was almost like he had lost his lust for power and that scared him, to lose something so important to him, it was what he lived for, now he felt empty.

"Cosmos, I am…" Mateus started unaware of what he wanted to say.

"Afraid Mateus, I know, hush now do not worry, the worlds will wait." Cosmos said Mateus' eyes drooped shut and he fell asleep against the goddess.

Firion was the first warrior back to Cosmos' side, despite the Warrior Of Light's protests that Cosmos would call them back when she wanted them, he did not care, Mateus was dangerous he knew this, the longer he stayed with Cosmos the greater the danger she was in. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the still form of Mateus leaning on Cosmos. 'She killed him?' he was unsure how to feel, was it right to delight in the death of another? He pushed these thoughts aside. His armour clinked as he walked toward Cosmos, who turned and to his total surprise she put a finger to her lips and made a hushing noise and continued stroking Mateus' hair, Firion couldn't take it, he fainted but this was witnessed by all of the other warriors who only stifled their laughter as Cosmos still requested their quiet, they went off to a clearing that just seemed to exist aside from all the other planes of existence in the merged worlds. The Clearing was simply known as The Clearing, a secret place where the warriors could sleep and rest. The warriors dragged Firion here and at their request left Cosmos in the centre of the sanctuary with Mateus.

* * *

SO sorry for the wait, school is officially a murderer of creativity :/

Thanks very very much for all the reviews, you guys rock! :P

Cosmos wasn't too motherly was she? :L


	4. facedowns and alcohol

The Chaos Shrine is never a truly peaceful place, at the best of times it is eerily quiet. It is here that Garland spent most of his free time, simply sitting on the throne in the shrine when The Emperor wasn't there sneering at him with that superior smirk of his. Garland sighed, oh how he would like for a better person to replace The Emperor, perhaps someone who enjoyed the true nature of battle such as he. The sound of boots on the marble of the shrine floor was heard, Garland glanced up to see who it was, though he had his suspicions, it would either be Sephiroth, Golbez or The Emperor. He truly hoped it was one of the former, he was however disappointed. There was something off however, this Emperor was different, his armour was gray, his hair white. "What brought about this change in attire Emperor?" Garland asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean Garland, your in my seat." The Emperor said calling his staff.

"You mean to battle me for something as trivial as the throne?" Garland asked, The Emperor was never one to fight unless it was called for never the less Garland stood and called his weapon moving to the centre of the shrine.

"Ha ha, you are truly simple minded" The Emperor said walking past Garland and sitting on the throne, dismissing his staff. Garland groaned this was without a doubt The Emperor. Garland went to find another place to sit and ponder, perhaps Ultimecia's castle was quiet. The Emperor heard the rustling of robes and smirked again, Ultimecia was here.

"My Mateus, you look rather dashing today, more so than usual" The sultry witch's voice dripping with her usual charm.

"As do you my dear and what can I say is the cause for your oh so appealing presence today?" The Emperor asked. This was a game they would play, one trying to seduce the other, it was what they considered fun.

"I simply wanted to talk with you my lovely Emperor" Ultimecia leaned forward, her already revealing dress adding to her allure.

"Sit my dear, sit." He said leaning back.

"Oh but there is no room on the throne for two." She said slyly.

"I didn't say sit on the throne, I said sit" He suggested.

"My your forward today." Ultimecia complied however and sat on his lap.

"Entertain me" The Emperor whispered into her ear.

* * *

"Ugh my head is killing me, I feel like I got into a fist fight with a behemoth." Firion groaned waking up in the Clearing, which Bartz revealed was from his world.

"Well you did faint" The dulcet tone of Cloud's voice alerted Firion to his presence.

"Can you blame me my friend?" Firion asked, humorlessly chuckling.

"An over exaggeration perhaps but humorous all the same, it's good to see you awake Firion." Warrior said sitting down next to Firion, offering him a drink from a flask.

Firion spat out the foul tasting drink.

"W-What is this?" He spluttered.

"It's a potion, I think." The warrior said taking a gulp before almost chocking "This is NOT a potion!" He exclaimed.

Squall took a drink and screwed his face up.

"Absinthe." He stated calmly. The Onion Knight tilted his head and pulled on the Warrior of Light's battle kilt.

"Not that I don't know or anything but… what's absinthe?" Onion Knight asked the wise warrior.

"It's a foul substance that causes poor judgement, bad eyesight and gives you a bad reputation in the morning and leaves you thinking why you drank so much of it, suffice it to say you should never drink it, or any alcohol, understand?" He said dejectedly.

"Bit bitter there pal?" Zidane asked with a grin. Warrior groaned.

"Lets just say Cornelia is a different place when you've had a bit to drink." Everyone laughed at what could possibly be the Warrior's first ever joke.

* * *

"I cannot simply just say 'I'm sorry' and expect them to automatically forgive all my past indiscretions." Mateus said hanging his head.

"Of course not, some of them may never forgive you but you will never be welcomed back with the Chaos group now that you've helped Terra and I suspect you have been replaced already." Cosmos said sympathetically.

"I'm doomed." Mateus exclaimed. "I stay here, your people kill me, I go back Chaos's people kill me, I stay neutral, I'm dead when the universe implodes, it's a lose, lose, lose situation."

"Now Mateus don't lose heart. I'm sure that Terra will vouch for you and with Terra the Onion Knight will heavily consider vouching with you too." Cosmos smiled.

"Two out of ten is better than nothing I suppose." Mateus agreed. "What about you? Will you vouch for me?" He asked

"I'm afraid I cannot, they will only accept you of their own will, not if I force them to." She said sadly. Mateus should have gotten angry and demanded that she made them accept him but he just couldn't find the will to.

"I… I understand." He said, he couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. Cosmos smiled at him. This made Mateus think she knew about his sudden lack of malice.

"Well well, Emperor, such a surprise to see that you of all people are defecting." The cruel tone of Sephiroth cut clear through the peaceful air of the Order's Sanctuary. "Then again, stranger things have happened, imagine my surprise when I come here to find Cloud and I find you here pouring your black heart out to the Goddess of Harmony." Sephiroth continued.

"Sephiroth you of all people should know my power." Mateus said rising to his feet summoning his staff and standing in front of Cosmos. He didn't even realise he was protecting the Goddess, but oh Sephiroth noticed, he smirked and summoned Masamune, the two stared each other down, Cosmos hadn't moved an inch, it was strangely similar to a scene she remembered from countless cycles ago, between an old protector and a poor tormented judge. How it broke her heart to have Mateus expossed to the merciless SOLDIER but she was a goddess of harmony, she couldn't fight unlike Chaos, if she moved to get the other warriors she risked revealing the secret clearing which was so difficult to conceal so all she could do was wait and hope...

* * *

So sorry if it's short fellas, also very sorry about late update, I've been kicked out of my school for watching a movie during my study period :( but I digress, review if you liked, or hated I guess as long as you read it. yeah The Emperor is evil, Mateus is good... as good as he can be... he tries :L


	5. What will you fight for?

.Sorry for last chap being kinda shitty. Also sorry for slowness.

* * *

Mateus could feel it, something was missing, his better judgement was screaming at him to double cross Cosmos and ally with Sephiroth but for whatever reason he couldn't contemplate it, let alone act upon it. It wasn't all lost yet, perhaps he could not match Sephiroth in sheer skill but when it came to cunning, now there was an area he excelled at. Plus protecting Cosmos could only help his standings with her warriors. Sephiroth's face twisted into a cruel smirk. "On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness…" Mateus almost heaved a sigh.

"That tired old forgiveness speech Sephiroth? Surely you can think of something better, or do you need help from Mother?" Mateus needed Sephiroth to be annoyed, angry, anything other than his cold calculating calm state, he was done for unless Sephiroth lost his cool. Visibly it didn't look like much but if you looked at his eyes you could see it, Sephiroth didn't like people making Mother jokes, he nearly cleaved Kefka in half at the Chaos shrine for calling him "Momma's boy" he would do worse to Mateus since he was no longer needed alive, being a traitor. Sephiroth lunged forward, right into a lightning crest he hadn't even noticed was there. He gritted his teeth as Mateus launched a dynamite blast next to him, pulling him toward it after the crest was done shocking him. The explosion blasted him away and he landed hard, the water having all the consistency of concrete. "My my Sephiroth, your getting careless." Mateus smirked this was how he wanted the battle to go, he needed to keep Sephiroth from using his head. Sephiroth stood and, before Mateus could ready himself, launched Fervent Blow. The initial shockwaves knocked Mateus slightly in the air, the follow up strike sent him skyward. He righted himself in the air and to his horror he saw Sephiroth charging his black materia.

"Too late for laments…" Sephiroth said, grinning as the giant meteor almost crushed Mateus.

"Ugh that was unforeseen." Mateus groaned as he picked himself up propping himself on his staff. 'Time to even the odds' Mateus thought "My reign is absolute!" He shouted using his power to control his hellfire but to his despair nothing happened. "What?! This can't be!" He panicked as Sephiroth laughed cruelly.

"He he he, now who needs help?" He laughed clearly enjoying himself now.

"Be gone from this place!" Sephiroth looked to his left to see the Warrior's shield right before it hit him square in the face. The other warriors formed a perimeter around Cosmos, the only warrior who ran to Mateus was Terra.

"Emperor! Are you okay?" Terra asked frantically checking to see if Mateus was bleeding or seriously hurt.

"I am fine, I do not need any assistance." Mateus insisted pushing himself up before crying out and falling to his knees, meteors hurt.

"No your not. Hang on I'll get help." Terra ran over and almost dragged Cloud and Onion Knight over. Were Mateus not in a lot of pain he would laugh at the situation and its absurdity. Cloud hoisted Mateus' arm over his shoulder and helped him stand, albeit reluctantly.

"Cosmos what happened? Why was Sephiroth here?" Cloud asked the Goddess, worry evident on his face.

"I am afraid I do not know but I have Mateus to thank for my safety." Cosmos replied smiling.

"Who's Mateus?" Bartz asked quizzically

"That's my name, I'm Mateus." Mateus said rolling his eyes. "You didn't honestly think my name was Emperor did you?" He sneered.

"Ha ha I guess it was kinda silly of me." Bartz smiled at Mateus who was taken aback at his snide comment not doing anything to phase the boy.

"Er… yes quite." Mateus said quizzically hiding a grimace of pain from his injuries.

"Emper- I mean, Mateus are you gonna be ok?" Cloud asked making an attempt to give Mateus a chance on behalf of Terra.

"I am fine." Mateus said standing at his full height. Cosmos smiled, her warriors were giving the wayward ruler a chance and it warmed her heart.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Chaos Shrine The Emperor and Ultimecia were finished their games and were scheming.

"Something is different about you." Ultimecia said carefully, the last thing she needed was to lose such an ally.

"Whatever do you mean?" The Emperor said propping his head on his elbow as he sat at the Chaos shrine throne with Ultimecia standing to his left.

"You are more… forward and you have different armour." Ultimecia said turning to face him.

"A change of clothes and you jump to questioning me? I am truly hurt my dear." He said feigning hurt.

"Do not play coy with me, I know you are different from The Emperor yet… the same." Ultimecia couldn't figure out what was going on.

"It is true, I am not The Emperor you know, I am another created by The Great Will to ensure Mateus's plans continue, since they are all that can end the wretched cycle." The Emperor explained, he turned his head to Ultimecia he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I'm stronger though, do you want to know why?" His whisper chilled Ultimecia to the core.

"…Go on." She said and as soon as the words left her mouth there was a blinding flash as The Emperor sat their in his hellfire form. "I have seen this before it isn't something special."

"Oh but it is my dear, I can remain like this indefinitely, that is the extent of my power, and I will erase that coward Mateus who even now is hiding at Cosmos's bosom and I will rule everything!" He cackled, Ultimecia giggled maliciously with him. Unbeknownst to them Sephiroth was eavesdropping at the top of the shrine.

"So… there are two of them now… wonderful." He said sarcastically before walking away and running into Kefka.

"He he he he… How're you doing today MOMMA'S BOY!?" Kefka screeched. Sephiroth smirked, this would be funny.

"There are two Emperor's. They are polar opposites, from this I can assume there is another you, that want's to protect everything, how does that feel Kefka the righteous?" Sephiroth said before chuckling to himself. Kefka's face fell, before running off to check if what Sephiroth said was true. Even the warrior's of Cosmos could hear Kefka's anguished scream when he found out Sephiroth was telling the truth, about The Emperor at least. Golbez had been silently viewing the goings on from the shadows and sighed heavily, this could complicate things.

* * *

At the Cosmos warrior's camp they were being filled in by Mateus on what he knew, much to his chagrin.

"So wait…" Zidane the monkey tailed thief began. "There's another you that's worse than you? Why should we think you wont just up and ditch us?"

Mateus sighed, he was tired of explaining this.

"View him as all my evil personified." Mateus began again. "He was put there to ensure my plans continued because they are the only thing that can end the infinite cycle. This leaves me forced to cooperate with all of you."

"So…He's like your evil twin?" Bartz said trying to sum all Mateus said up.

"In a gross over simplification, yes." Mateus sighed.

"I think Mateus is a little tired…Maybe we should leave this until morning since it's getting late." Terra offered, glancing sympathetically at Mateus, who looked ready to tear his own hair out.

"That would be wise." Warrior said standing and making his way over to his tent, which he shared with Squall, something which Squall was relatively grateful for, since they didn't converse about anything really, it meant he could have some peace. Zidane and Bartz went to their tent laughing and joking about evil twins. Firion and Cecil resigned to their tent next to Cloud and Tidus. Onion Knight bade goodnight to Terra and disappeared into their tent. Mateus sat at the fire in the centre of the camp, it dawned on him, he had no tent. He sighed and lay on the ground next to the fire. Terra walked up to him cautiously, taking note of his features, he looked like he was in deep thought however he was not peaceful his brow was furrowed.

"Is there something I can help you with or would you prefer to just stare at me all night?" He asked opening one eye to gaze at Terra. She shrunk back perhaps she had offended him.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know if you were going to be ok out here without a tent…" She trailed off.

"I thank you for your concern and for getting your less than brilliant comrades to cease with their questions, as for whether or not I will be ok, it seems rather irrelevant seeing as the tents only hold 2 people, unless your suggesting something rather crude." He said with a smirk. She blushed profusely.

"N-no no, I was just saying that you could maybe have my blanket." She stuttered. Mateus actually chuckled warmly, which surprised him more than her.

"Keep your blanket, I'll be fine." He said with a small smile just creeping on his lips.

"Ok, well goodnight Mateus, sleep well." Terra said jogging into her tent.

"I dare say I shall." Mateus said more to himself than anyone else as he leaned back and attempted to sleep.

* * *

Sleeping however, was rather difficult when your mattress is the floor and your quilt is the air so Mateus took a walk in the Order's Sanctuary again, it was calm at night, almost eerily so as the green beams of energy snaked through the sky providing a haunting green glow, still peaceful though Mateus noted, always peaceful.

"You fancy yourself a warrior of Cosmos now?" Golbez's deep voice alerted Mateus to his presence.

"Not quite. I'm unsure where I stand anymore." Mateus said turning to face Golbez. "What of you Golbez? Where does your allegiance lie?"

"My allegiance lies…With the end of the cycle. I want my brother to return home."

"Ah family, the ties that bind." Mateus said softly.

"You're hunted now by those on Chaos's side." Golbez stated "Be forewarned, there will be few places that are truly safe."

"I am well capable of taking care of myself Golbez."

"But can you take care of others?" Golbez said before disappearing with his characteristic electrical teleport.

"Can I take care of others…" Mateus pondered, his mind wandering to the Cosmos warriors, Terra specifically, it should be her fault all this happened but he didn't blame her…strange. Mateus made his was back to the camp and sat next to the burnt out fire and slowly he felt himself nod of to sleep.

* * *

**Yeaaaah soooo I'm sorry it's short and such but I've been busy busy busy…honest XD**

**As a side note, to everyone that reviews; YOU FELLAS ARE THE SHIIZZZZZZZZZ :P Sorry for spellings mistakes**


End file.
